The Lunaria Files 1: Rise Of Captain Blood
by Anastasia Lucky Von Schroeder
Summary: When Martin Gets Ahold of the amulet again, the stingers and the centere agents are in for trouble- and Alexis Lunaria, Te Newsest centre agent and stinger, is caught in the us, The Digimon emepror and his Girlfriend, Anastasia find themselves strangly inbolved as well. What can come of this? [b]I HAVE REVIVED THIS STORY![/b]
1. Chapter 1

The Lunaria Files 1: Rise of Captain Blood

Our Scene starts in the bus of the Torrington Academy School. They are heading back to the mariner museum, which had the Amulet of Captain Blood Returned to it. Martin is scheming to get his hands on it- while the new Centre Agent Alexis Hangs around Phoebe Ashe, Ingrid Kruger, and Rory Llyowynn or the Stingers. They were discussing a new song release, called Sinead and Alexis was thinking of using the Luna Divinia Hologram. Luna Divinia to her was like Jem to Jerica. Suddenly, the bus stops at the museum. "Students do not tread where you don't belong!" Mr. Hook Said "Like Martin will listen to that" Diana Whispered To Jenny. Suddenly, the lights went down Low and Luna Divinia Appeared on Stage with the Stingers. "Good evening students of Torrington Academy! Are you ready to hear some great tunes?" The Students Cheered.

"Our first song tonight will be Temptation Islands!" The Music Began to Play, and Luna sang, "Two girls on the road to become stars On the road to travelling far On the road to catch the moon in their hands" Minx Came in next, "Two girls on the road to burning hearts On the road to shimmering cars On the road to catch the moon in their hands" Then, Minx And Luna Sang Together." Wild and free, on the road which they never had seen Wild and free, come with us and you will see" Then, All 3 girls sang. "Temptation islands, in the mood of setting you free Temptation islands, come with us and you can be free Temptation islands, on the road, come along, you will see Temptation islands, come with us and you can be free" The Crowd Was Erupting In Applause.

Rapture Began to sing the next verse . "Two eyes on the road to visualise On the road to memorise All the good things that they have in their lives Two eyes on the way to burning hearts On the way to get a new start On the way to catch the moon in their hands" Then Minx And Rapture Sang, "Wild and free, on the road which they never had seen Wild and free, come with us and you will see"

Then, The Three Stingers Had the crowd sing, there was a loud singing of, "Temptation islands, in the mood of setting you free Temptation islands, come with us and you can be free Temptation islands, on the road, come along, you will see Temptation islands, come with us and you can be free Temptation islands, in the mood of setting free Temptation islands, come with us and you can be free Temptation islands, in the mood of setting you free Temptation islands, come with us and you can be free Temptation islands, on the road, come along, you will see Temptation islands, come with us and you can be free"

Then The Stingers Finished Out The Song, "Temptation islands, in the mood of setting you free Temptation islands, come with us and you can be free Temptation islands, on the road, come along, you will see Temptation islands come with us and you can be free!" The Song ,performing Midsummer Nights Madness!" The Crowd Cheered, Knowing it was a beautiful song. Luna Began To Sing, "Midsummer Night's Madness Love is everywhere Boys and Girls are actin' silly Everyone's up in the air Midsummer Night's Madness Cupid comes to town,  
>Shooting arrows - willy,nilly Turning the world upside down" Rapture And Minx Sang afterwords. "La, la..." Luna Took Back Over "Midsummer Night's Madness Caught me in its spell Never have I known such gladness Never have I felt so well Totally in a tizzy And so are all my friends" The whole world's got me dizzy And hopin' that the madness never ends Minx And Rapture Are On Echo's, (la, la, la, la, la, la) As Luna keeps Singing Lead "Midsummer Night's Madness (la, la, la, la, la, la) Midsummer Night's Madness" When They Finished The Crowd Roared, and Martin had come back from wherever he snuck off too. "Now class its already 3:00 so we must return to school- but thank you miss Lunaria for that amazing performance, You and your band will go far!" Mr. Hook said, and Luna Said, "Lunar Eclipse Over" And turned back into Alexis Lunaria, and the band joined the class on heading back to the bus. When they got back to school, everyone headed to their dorms to work on homework- The Stingers headed for the studio.<p>

End Of Chapter

AN:So how was it

Alexis:MARTIN DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT RUBY

Martin:Why lexie? Ill rule the earth arhahaha

Alexis:Captian Blood…aww fuck

Diana:Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-What is wrong with Martin? Alexis Meets Gasdromo**

It was a few days after the trip to the meriner musium, and Alexis was at the Centre checking on that one fishtank. She soon heard a voice coming from one of the fish, "Oh, Does that happen to be some human coming to hear me out? My name is Gasdromo. Yes, I'm an evil slug creature, but i also know what's about to happen in your school.." Alexis was shocked, "Whats gunna happen?!" she asked, alarmed. "Martin nabbed that Amulet again.. I sense the return of an old advesary that diana would rather soon forget.." Gasdromo said solmnly, "I wish you Luck, Alexi may my powers help you.." Gasdromo soon gave Alexis his powers, save for turning into a slug, and sighed. "Stop that crazy Pirate if he returns.." Alexis spoke, "Of course I will- It's my duty to protect the world from anything that may ruin it. I'll be going now, and thank you!" she said, taking off back to school.

Meanwhile, Diana noticed th eAmulet on Martin's Neck, but soon anothe rwas placed on hers, the amulet of Elizabith Blood, Captian Blood's Sister. Blood was making sure this time, noone could stop him. Unfortunatly, he had no clue about Alexis being a centre agent MEanwhile, while this was going on, Anastasia Damon, a girl who transfurred in from Odiba Highschool and her Boyfriend, Ken Ichijouji were watching the events. They didn't get what was goin on, so they just moved on, two little animals in their respective bags- a green worm, {Wormmon}, and a Black Cat digimon{BalckGAtomon}.

Alexis met up with the stingers at the studio to record a new song, and she began singing,"I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath Scared to rock the boat and make a mess So I sat quietly, agreed politely I guess that I forgot I had a choice I let you push me past the breaking point I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything You held me down, but I got up (hey!) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, your hear that sound Like thunder, gonna shake the ground You held me down, but I got up Get ready 'cause I had enough I see it all, I see it now I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar! Now I'm floating like a butterfly Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes I went from zero, to my own hero You held me down, but I got up (hey!) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, your hear that sound Like thunder, gonna shake the ground You held me down, but I got up Get ready 'cause I've had enough I see it all, I see it now I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar! Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar! I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar!"

When she'd finished, she couldn;t shake the feeling that somthing bad was about to happen, so she looked outside and saw Anastasia and Ken confrounted by zombie pirates, signalling the worst. Their animals however, were fighting them off. Alexis had never seen somthing like it before, so she just watched. Soon Alexis's Watch beeped, it was the centre contacting her. She quickly found the portal once the stinegrs turned away, and landed in The Centre. The scanner scanned, "Alexis Lunaria.. Clear!" She got he rmission, which Mom said was to locate the red rose ruby before blood. Easier said then done, but she'd try too. Afte rall, this was the fate of the world they were talking about!

**To Be Continued!**

How was the chapter?

Diana:Great now i'm posessed?

Martin:Gasdromo gave Alexis a tip?

Ken:We're appereing?

Anastasia:Wioerd.. Either way, read and review.

No harsh flames however, i revived this story from the dust.


End file.
